Moonlight Sonata (and other stories)
by jyvonne13
Summary: A collection of stories from Morticia's perspective. Her life, her ups and downs, and her life with Gomez.
1. Moonlight Sonata

**I've wanted to do this story for a long time. My last long Addams Family story was "50 Shades of Gomez," a collection of 50 short one-shot stories from Gomez's perspective. This will be a story entirely from Morticia's perspective. I find Morticia endlessly fascinating so i look forward to exploring the depths of her inner mind with this. I doubt this will reach 50 chapters, but there will be a significant amount.**

 **All of the chapter titles are the names of classical music songs. I feel like Morticia would be a fan of classical music. I encourage you to listen to the song as you read. The first one, "Moonlight Sonata," is of course by Beethoven.**

 **As always, leave a review. I love to know what you guys think.**

Moonlight Sonata

I sat in the dead grass surrounded by decaying trees and bushes. The gravestones around me said things like "RIP" and "Loving mother, daughter, and friend." The full moon shone above me, the only source of light in the otherwise dark night sky. The graveyard was eerie but also peaceful.

I enjoyed being surrounded by the rotting bodies six feet under. If there was one thing that was consistent in life, it was death. Some years ago I had considered dying, I thought it would be much calmer than the chaotic atmosphere of everyday life. These days i wasn't so sure that death was the solution to my problems. However, I continued to come to the graveyard and contemplate just what it was that death would have solved, or would still solve. Sometimes my conclusion was nothing. Sometimes it was everything.

A lot of people found graveyards creepy. For this reason I enjoyed them.

I heard a twig crack in the distance. I didn't flinch. If I were going to die, I would want it to be here but I knew that the chances of it being a serial killer were slim. I lived in a quiet town, things like that didn't happen here. If it were a serial killer, I'd be more than happy to discuss the horrors he had experienced on his crusade.

I glanced back and unfortunately for me it wasn't a serial killer. Instead there was a man crouched behind a bush watching me. I turned back to the moon in the distance. If someone wanted to watch me, that was fine. I had no reason to oppose this.

I could feel his eyes on my back. I wondered how long he intended to sit there and watch me. Surely I wasn't that interesting. About ten minutes later, I heard the crunch of the crisp dead grass under his feet as he slowly walked toward me. For a moment I wondered if he really was a serial killer.

Instead of shoving a knife into my back and twisting it as I'd imagined in my deepest fantasies, he sat next to me. I looked at him again and I had to catch my breath. Now that I could see him better, I had to admit he was incredibly handsome. His black hair was slicked back, his navy blue shirt was fitted to his well sculpted chest, his cocoa skin was as smooth as a latte, and his deep chocolate brown eyes were looking into mine so intently it made my heart beat fast. It felt like he was looking into my soul.

After a few seconds of gazing into his captivating eyes, I started to feel like I should say something. "Hi."

"Hi," he replied. Even his voice was deep and smooth. It made my heart skip a beat. "I'm Gomez. What's your name?"

I ran my fingers through my waist length hair trying to quell the nerves that coursed through my body. He was so forward, it was as if he knew me. I was sure I'd never met him before, but it felt like I had. Our conversation felt normal, like something that should happen. "Morticia."

"Morticia," he said again becoming thoughtful. "That's a beautiful name."

Something about the way he said my name attracted me to him even more. No one had ever said it with such definity and at the same time adoration. "Thank you." I noticed he hadn't once taken his eyes off me. I realized I hadn't been able to peel my eyes away from his either. I tried to clear my mind enough to respond. "What are you doing out here Gomez?"

"I always come out here," he said. "I love graveyards. They're very peaceful."

I was shocked. I expected him to say he had gotten lost or something. No one had ever shared my love of graveyards. I was starting to wonder if we shared anything else in common. "I agree. They're perfect places for thinking, avez vous?" I said slipping into French as I occasionally did. My father was a French man and I had been raised on English and French.

I didn't expect Gomez to react the way he did. His eyes seemed to burn a little brighter and I heard him draw in a sharp breath. "That's French."

"Oui," I replied, wondering where he was going with this.

Suddenly my hands were in his and he pulled me close to him. "I didn't think anyone could get more beautiful." He then kissed my fingers.

I was incredibly surprised and pulled my hands back out of reflex.

He seemed to realize what he had done and he suddenly looked away ashamed. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

I regretted pulling away from him. No one had ever held me close to them with such intense fervor nor had anyone ever kissed my hands with such respect. I had been inches away from him. The smell of his cologne was enough to make me melt. At the feeling of his hot breath on my face, in that instant I wanted to kiss him on the spot. Now separated from him,I felt cold and empty. It was almost like I had this desperate need to feel him.

I realized how ridiculous I was being. I had just met this man. To think anything could come from this, to think I should feel like I have to be in his arms after only exchanging a few words with him sounded ridiculous to me. And yet the way he looked up at the moonlight as if wondering whether I would demand that he leave made my heart ache. I felt the need to console him.

"No, don't be sorry. It's okay," I said putting my hand on his, out of comfort and need for an excuse to touch him. His hand was big and soft and his skin, although very light, was much darker than my own porcelain complexion. His eyes met mine again and irrationally I almost jumped for joy at the opportunity to look into his again. A smile touched his face as well.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the softest brown eyes?"

I was confused. Maybe he hadn't been looking at me as intently as I had been him. I knew I was being stupid. "No...besides my eyes are blue."

That charming smile warmed his face again. "No wonder no one has ever told you."

I started to laugh, a high giggle that surprised even me. I longed to know more about this handsome, charming man. "What do you think of bats and thorns?" I could feel myself getting closer to him as I spoke.

"I think they're some of the most romantic things in the world."

Everything about him was honest and open. I could feel his breath on my face again. It smelled of spearmint. He was getting closer to me too. My heart was pounding. I could barely breathe. Every nerve in my body told me I was insane. I didn't care. I wanted to know him, every part of him.

His lips pressed against mine, soft and inviting and his mustache brushed against my face. His breath mingled with mine and his arms snaked around my waist pulling me closer. I was now pressed against his body and I was right about him being very well built. In desperation I clung to him, my fingers tangling in his soft black hair. I instinctively opened my mouth and his tongue brushed against mine. He was by far the sweetest thing I had ever tasted. I had never experienced anything so intoxicating in my life. I was breathing heavily, moving with him, and it was starting to not be enough. My conscience had almost given up in trying to reel me in...almost.

I realized how carried away I was getting and willed my conscious mind to return. Slowly I loosened my grip on his hair, allowed my tongue to return to my own mouth, and began to pull away. It was the most painful thing I had ever done.

We separated and tried to catch our breaths. His face was flushed, I was sure mine was the same. The way he looked at me was again like he was looking into my heart and soul. I knew right then and there that I loved him.

We remained in the graveyard for hours and in that time I learned so much about him. I learned that his name was Gomez Addams and he lived around the corner at his family's estate. He shared my love of horror and macabre, his favorite place in the world was Death Valley, he enjoyed the stories of Edgar Allan Poe and H.P. Lovecraft. He too had fantasized about the logistics of murder as in the story "The Cask of Amontillado" and Cthulhu was one of his favorite stories.

Hours later, I decided I should go home before my family got worried but I desperately wanted to stay with Gomez.

We stood by the creaky gate to the graveyard. He held my hands and looked into my eyes with his forehead place on mine. He was so tall. I was quite tall myself and it was hard to find someone I could look up to.

"Will I see you again?" I asked hopefully.

"Meet me here tonight," he replied before placing another kiss on my lips. I immediately melted into his arms. Tonight would not come fast enough.

I waited anxiously for him that night. It was another clear night, the full moon starting to wane. Usually the moon calmed my nerves but tonight nothing could have accomplished the task.

I spent the entire day thinking about Gomez. I could hardly get anything done. I couldn't stop thinking of how handsome he was, his charming smile, his incredible eyes, and his amazing laugh that was like music to my ears. There were no words that could ever describe how wonderful that kiss was. I had never been kissed like that, I didn't even know kisses that perfect were even possible. I desperately wanted to be with him again and feel completed by him.

Yet, I was afraid. I was afraid he wouldn't come and that everything that had happened last night would be useless. I worried that he hadn't felt the same way about me, that he was just another one of those guys that didn't care about my feelings at all. I'd experienced enough of that in my life, I didn't need any more. I wanted to trust him, I wanted to be with him, and I wanted him to love me the way I loved him. I didn't want to be disappointed.

Just when I was starting to think he wouldn't show up, I felt arms around my waist from behind. I could immediately tell it was him and I almost cried with joy.

"Hi Tish," he said pressing his lips against my neck.

I leaned back against him for a moment then I turned to face him. I took his face in my hands and kissed him as hard as I possibly could. He immediately kissed me back, his lips searching mine just as hungry as I was for what we felt last night.

After a few minutes we broke our kiss to breathe and I suddenly became embarrassed that I had gotten carried away so quickly. How could I let him do this to me so soon?

He noticed my embarrassment and lifted my chin. His eyes met mine again, those sweet compassionate eyes that I couldn't get off my mind since the last time I saw him.

"I missed you Tish."

I loved the way he called me Tish. No one else did that. It was like a special thing we had for just the two of us. "I missed you too, beaucoup."

At the sound of my French, he immediately pulled me close, flames of desire in his eyes burning brighter than I had ever seen. His intensity made my heart beat fast and my body want to immediately succumb to him. "Tish, that's French," he said as he began to kiss my fingers.

It was endearing how much he loved my French voice. A devious smirk crossed my face as I wondered what else I could do to him. " Oui," I said. The hint of seduction in my voice surprised me. I'd never intentionally tried to turn someone on like this before but the way Gomez so willingly gave himself to me and was so easily swayed by my words alone made me feel a little daring. "Je sais que tu l'aimes."

Let out a small gasp as his mouth pressed against my neck. The way his lips sucked the pressure point of my veins and his hands simultaneously pressed against my waist holding my body to his drove me wild.

"Cara mia," he breathed. "Everything about you sets my heart aflame. I've never met someone so perfect in all my life."

My eyes stung from is words. The genuine care in his voice struck every inch of my heart. I was perfect to someone, to _him_. That was all I needed to hear.

His lips found mine again, kissing me with a growing fervor. I gripped the front of his red shirt wanting, needing, him as close to me as possible. I couldn't hide the way I felt for him and I couldn't deny it. Everything about this, about being with him, felt right. "I love you," I whispered against his lips. I had been thinking it ever since last night and his words had confirmed it. I hadn't meant to say it out loud. Before I could begin to wonder whether he felt it too, he looked into my eyes more seriously than ever before.

"I love you too."

Somehow I already knew.

It had been ten days since I had met Gomez and I couldn't have been happier. He was truly the most incredible man I had ever met. The following night he had taken me out on a date. We went to one of the fanciest restaurants in town and we went dancing. The next day we had gone out on a boat ride and the next we saw a horror movie. The more time we spent together, the more I found that we had in common from our love of movies like The Exorcist and Poltergeist, our interest in haunted houses and demons, and each of us had a deep fascination with death. I learned more about his family, that he had a brother who he seldom got along with these days and that he had inherited a huge amount of money from his father. I didn't care about his money though, it was the person that mattered and he was by far the most kind, caring, humble man I had ever known. I was having more fun with him than I'd ever had in my life. It was like I was in a dream that I didn't want to wake up from.

That night we had gone to see the play Macbeth. It was a favorite of ours and we had been talking about it the entire time during the long walk that followed. Soon we ended up at the place where it had all started for us. We often came to the graveyard at night. It was incredibly romantic to be under the moonlight surrounded by gravestones dead bodies and the occasional bat.

"I love the darkness and the moon," I said resting my head on his shoulder, my fingers laced in his. "It's so romantic and beautiful."

He kissed my forehead. "A perfect night with a beautiful lady."

I lifted my head to look into his eyes which had me in their clutches from the moment I saw them. Whenever he said such sweet things to me, he said it with such sincerity. I could tell he truly cared about me and it touched me to my core. "I love you," I whispered as I ran my fingers across his cheek. I had told him I love him quite a bit over the past few days and each time held just as much weight as the last. I never imagined I would fall in love with someone so fast. It was exciting and frightening at the same time. At any second he could reject me and take back his proclamations of love for me but he didn't. He always reciprocated and it amazed me every time.

"I know cara mia," he said running his fingers through my hair. "I love you too."

"Mon cher," I said as I leaned towards him. We closed the gap between us and the kiss that followed grew in intensity faster than I ever could have imagined. Before I could comprehend what was happening, I was on my back. He moved over top of me, not breaking his desperate kiss. I was being driven mad with desire for him, my inhibitions vanishing as quickly as they came. With weight holding me down making me feel safe, the taste of his delicious mouth, his arousal pressing between my legs igniting a hot desire that I had never felt before, I wanted him more than anything.

Suddenly he began to pull away and I started to think again. It was too soon for this, we both knew it. Yet the look in our eyes said we wanted otherwise.

He sat up on his elbows and took my hand in his and kissed my fingers gently. "Sorry I kind of lost control of myself my darling," he said breathlessly.

"It's okay," I replied almost in shock. As much as he wanted me, he stopped out of respect for me. He wanted to do this on my terms and would not push me to if I wasn't ready. I had never experienced such kindness from a man and it solidified my love for him even further. At first I felt like we were going to far, that we should stop and wait longer. Now I didn't want to. "I don't want to stop."

He looked surprised. "You don't?"

"No, Gomez, my love, I…" How could I possibly put into words how much he meant to me and how much I wanted to be a part of him. "I've never felt so strongly about anyone in my life. The connection we have is so real, it's so right. I want you...all of you."

A smile spread across his face. "I want you too Tish."

I couldn't take it anymore, I pulled him back to me and our deep kisses resumed with a renewed passion. It was different this time. This was deliberate. We knew what we wanted, we knew we wanted to give ourselves to each other. We wanted to sow each other in every way that we could how much we loved each other.

He kissed my neck, my chest, leaving my nerves tingling in every place his lips touched. As he did, he bean to pulled my dress off my shoulders. I let him take off my clothes one by one. I had never let a man undress me before, but I was completely comfortable around him. I trusted him.

I then began to undo the buttons on his shirt, unbuckle his belt, and pull each of his clothes off. His body was perfect, he was everything I had pictured in my dreams and more. The more I kissed him and touched him in places I never would have thought I'd get to touch him, the more he expertly pleasured every inch of my body, the more I wanted to feel him. It wasn't enough anymore. I needed him to ease the burning I felt between my legs.

The next thing I knew, I was laying on my back again, he was on top of me, and before I could contemplate my next move he plunged into me. My back arched and my fingers raked down his back as he moved in and out of me. Each thrust made me moan louder driving me to the peak of my pleasure and when he pushed me over the edge he soared with me in ecstasy moving faster and moaning with me. Throughout every position he was controlling and aggressive biting my neck, pulling my hair and yet he was gentle. He watched my face the entire time for any sign of pain or displeasure and I could feel him pouring every ounce of love he had for me into every kiss and thrust.

When we finished we lay tangled together, hot skin against hot skin, coming down from the incredible high we had just experienced. His arms were wrapped around me tightly as if I'd disappear if he let go. He placed a kiss on my forehead. I buried my face into his neck and held him as close as I could trying to take in every it of him. At that moment I felt closer to him than anyone I'd ever known. I loved him. I knew he was the one I was meant to be with.

The thing about the moonlight is that no matter where you go, it's always there. It sees everything, knows everything, and remembers the special moments bathed in its presence. I could always count on the night sky filled with the light of the moon the be a comfort along with the hand of my soulmate in mine.

My husband and I sat close to each other in the dead grass with our fingers laced together. There was a graveyard on our property, but this one held a special place in our hearts. It was where our lives together had began, where we first admitted our love for each other, and where we had fully experienced each other's bodies for the first time. Whenever we were here it made for sweet nostalgia of a moment that seemed like it was just yesterday.

"You hear that darling?" I said as the wind rustled the trees. "It's the sound of death in the night. It's absolutely divine."

He squeezed my hand. "You're the one that's divine querida."

My husband looked at me with the devotion he'd held for me since the moment we met each other. It was a look that never seized to make me catch my breath and count my blessings that I was with such an incredible man. I couldn't resist wrapping my arms around his neck and placing a kiss on his lips. "Do you remember when we met dear? Right in this very spot?"

"How could I forget? You were the most beautiful being I had ever laid eyes on." He kissed me again. "You still are." His lips found my neck. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back for him. My heart was already racing, my desires growing by the second.

"And you're the most incredible man I've ever known." I allowed him to lay me down. He was on top of me, kissing my lips again. He always left me in a never ending circle of desire. Just the feeling of his lips on mine and the pressure of his incredibly sexy body was enough to send me spiraling out of control. I was already unbuttoning his shirt. "I could never ask for anyone more incredible than you Gomez."

He was taking my dress off, kissing every inch of skin that he exposed. "Same here querida mia."


	2. Prelude to the Afternoon of a Faun

**This song is by Claude DeBussy. A little glimpse into Morticia's morning...** Prelude to the Afternoon of a Faun

I sat in front of my vanity mirror combing my waist-length hair so that it was perfectly straight down my back. The pale woman looking back at me clad in an intricately laced black corset under a loose black cardigan had a smile on her blood red lips.

It was a lovely morning. The thunder crashed outside as the rain poured. It was peaceful. The sound of thunder calmed my troubled mind.

The other thing that calmed my troubled mind was my husband. I could see him across the room straightening his tie in the reflection of the mirror. An hour ago I had woken up to the feeling of his lips on my neck. He loved to wake me up with kisses and caresses and when I saw him by my side first thing in the morning, I knew it was going to be a wonderful day.

I had wrapped my arms around him kissing him sleepily while the feeling of his amazing body started to wake me up.

"Good morning cara mia," he whispered sending a shiver down my spine.

"Good morning mon cher," I replied.

Sure enough at the sound of my French words, he moved on top of me, a groan emitting from his throat.

I had been awake for all of two minutes and my body was already burning with desire for him. I opened my legs for him and lifted my hips begging him to enter me. Without breaking his seductively passionate kiss, he slid into me and proceeded to love me in the way only he could.

The smile on my face widened at the thought. He turned and caught my eye in the mirror and he smiled as well then made his way over to me. He leaned down and placed a kiss on my cheek. Gomez had the ability to be as dominating as he was this morning or gentle and affectionate as he was right now. I loved both.

"Did you have a good morning querida?"

"It was fabulous," I replied. Fabulous couldn't even begin to describe how wonderful it was.

"You look stunning."

He had such as way with compliments. "And you look divine," I said brushing my fingers across his cheek. He gave me another kiss.

"I'm going to do some work. Come to my office if you need me my dear."

"Oui mon amor." I smirked knowing fully what would happen next. I loved doing this to him.

He took my hand in his and proceeded to kiss my fingers up my arm. "Querida, you make it impossible for me to work when you say things like that!"

His lips had made their way to my neck. Before he could reach my lips I stopped him. "Now darling, you know those calls won't make themselves." I brushed my fingers across his cheek seductively. "We'll continue later." I wanted him now as I wanted him every second of the day. But I also liked to tease.

He looked disappointed but he agreed. "You're right my beautiful one." He gave me one more kiss. "I'll go work now. I love you."

"I love you too Gomez."

Seconds later the door closed as I was still satisfied. I was finished with my hair and makeup for the day and walked across the room to blow out the candles, the only source of light in the room at the moment. Before I could reach the closest one of the night table Thing appeared and put it out for me.

"Thank you Thing."

He gave me a thumbs up and I proceeded on to my next task of the morning: making sure our children were ready for school.

I stopped at Wednesday's room which was closest to ours. It was neat and pristine and her bed was made with her headless doll sitting on the pillow. I could always count on Wednesday to be prepared in the morning.

I then turned to Pugsley's room. It was always the opposite of Wednesday's. It was quite a task to get him to clean his room and keep it that way. I walked over to his bed and pulled back the covers. Sure enough he was fast asleep but he was fully dressed. I sat on the bed and shook him lightly. "Pugsley my dear. Wake up."

He opened his eyes. "Good morning," he yawned.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs?"

"I got tired again."

"The bus will be here soon. Have you had breakfast?"

He nodded and yawned again. "Yes."

"Alright then, let's go downstairs. The bus will be here any minute."

He followed me downstairs and we found Wednesday sitting in the living room reading yet another book about the Bermuda Triangle.

"Good morning Wednesday," I said.

She looked over the top of the book. "Good morning mother."

I looked out the window and saw the bus pull up to our front gate. "The bus is here," I said. "You two need to head out now."

The gathered their backpacks and books and I opened the door to lead them outside. As they passed me I placed a kiss on each other their foreheads and Lurch was ready to hand them their lunches. I watched as they got on the bus and Pugsley turned back and waved. I waved back and blew him a kiss.

Wednesday and Pugsley were the joy of my life. But my two little demons were so grown up now. I missed having babies around the house all day. Gomez and I had started trying for another one a few weeks ago. Hopefully soon I would have another baby in my arms.

I closed the door and went back inside. I had a long day ahead of me. That afternoon I would be going to a gallery to present my latest painting inspired by a dream I had months ago of demons being expelled from the body of a fallen angel. Art was one of my greatest passions in my life. It allowed me to make sense of the dark forces of the world that plagued my mind on a daily basis. I'd never had the courage to sell it or put it up at a gallery until I met Gomez. When he first saw my paintings, he was amazed and convinced me to send them off. Since then I'd had them in exhibitions around the world and sold them for quite a lot of money.

On top of that I was working on our latest charity auction and of course I had to take care of my babies when they returning from school. No matter what I was doing during the day I made it a point to spend a significant portion of the day with my children. My parents weren't very involved with my sister and I when we were young and I wanted to change that with my children.

Until the business of my day started, I wanted to take the time to relax with just myself. I enjoyed being on my own more than being out at meetings and talking to strangers. I was very introverted by nature. The only person I felt truly comfortable around was Gomez.

I spent some time cutting the flowers off the bouquet of roses I had gotten yesterday. Why obstruct the lovely thorns with the distraction of petals? I also fed my African strangler Cleopatra. The more time wore on, the more I wondered what my husband was up to. I usually tried not to interrupt him when he was working, but sometimes I missed him so much I figured a little distraction would be good for both of us.

I went upstairs to his office and when I opened the door sure enough he was sitting at his desk on the phone. I almost went back downstairs, not wanting to bother him if he was busy, but he motioned for me to come to him. I happily went over and sat on his lap wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yes Mr. Stevenson, a joint deal sounds perfect," he said clearly paying more attention to me now than whatever he was talking about.

A devious thought crossed my mind. I started to kiss his neck knowing very well it would distract him even more.

"300 million is fine."

I resisted the urge to moan as he squeezed my butt. He looked into my eyes with anticipation as I ran my fingers down his chest stopping right where we both wanted me to be.

"Yes, we'll get those contracts worked out as soon as possible." He continued to watch me as I unbuttoned his pants.

I ran my tongue over his entire length. He bit his lip trying to stay quiet.

"Tomorrow is fine."

I took him in my mouth. His fingers tangled in my hair guiding me up and down. He always lost control of himself when I took him entirely in my mouth, I was an expert at deep throating him. Slowly I went all the way down on him to see how he would react.

"Can I call you back later? Great, bye." He quickly hung up the phone and tossed it aside. He then pulled me off him, swepts his hand across the desk creating space to lay me down, knocking things on the floor in the process. He threw me onto the desk and moved over top of me. "You little vixen."

I just smirked. My plan had worked. "Je connais."

That was the tipping point. He began his assault on my neck. Hard, biting kisses that left me moaning uncontrollably. "Tish," he groaned as be started to pull off my black leggings and panties. He held my hand, still kissing me, as he shoved himself into me. "I fucking love you."

After making love for the second time that day, our clothes were back in place and I was sitting on his lap in his big spinning chair while he held me close and kissed my neck.

"Should I let you get back to work?" I said softly.

"Never."

I could live with that. I took his face in my hands and kissed his lips as hard as I could. Before we could lose control of ourselves again, I noticed the clock out of the corners of my eyes. "I need to go."

He held me tighter. "Do you have to?"

"We'll have more fun tonight. We haven't used the wheel of torture in a while," I said thoughtfully.

He drew in a sharp breath at the thought. "I can't wait Tish." He kissed me once again.

Why did he always make it so hard for me to leave? I knew the longer I kissed him, the less likely I would be to leave the house. I had to force myself to stand up. It was like ripping away a piece of myself. "I'll see you this evening my love."


	3. Au Claire De La Lune

**Au Claire De La Lune is by Claude DeBussy. I feel like the tone fits this chapter very well.** Au Claire De La Lune

There weren't many things that I truly cherished and held close to my heart. Material things weren't permanent and moments of joy were fleeting. People were often a let down.

But there were a few special people in my life who I adored and loved with my entire heart and soul. They were the physical manifestations of everything I was and wished I could be. They were the one thing I was proud of.

My lovely children.

As I watch them in the graveyard from the balcony, Pugsley and Wednesday teaching their toddler brother how to play wake the dead, my heart swells with joy as it does every time I look at them. Each hold a special place in my heart. They filled a void that I thought would never be made complete until I had them.

I had taken Pugsley to the pet store a few days ago. He had told me some time ago that his lizard, Fang, was lonely and needed a friend. So I surprised him by taking him to the store where they sold exotic reptiles and told him to pick out whichever one he wanted. We walked up and down the aisles and I listened closely as he rambled on about each and every reptile we passed, where it came from, and what was special about it.

One thing each of the children shared was that they were extremely intelligent, often they surprised me with the things they knew. Pugsley in particular had always been a huge science enthusiast, blowing up things around the house with endless chemicals. His science teachers were always impressed with him, yet concerned about his determination to cause mass chaos. I considered him passionate about his craft.

He also had a love of animals, especially things with giant fangs and claws. He was a child after my own heart.

When we passed the komodo dragons he got really excited. "This one! I want this one mom!"

"And we will get that one my dear," I said. I asked for the store attendant to get us the komodo dragon and he looked between us in confusion.

"Are you sure you want a komodo dragon? They're very dangerous. How about a gecko or something?"

"He'll get along great with Fang," Pugsley said. "He's a Gila monster."

Again the store attendant looked horrified. I resisted a smirk. "Well, um, if you really want it."

We took home the komodo dragon and sure enough he and Fang got along very well.

A few days ago Wednesday and I were sitting in the living room reading by the fire. "Mother, what would be a good poison for someone in my class?" Wednesday asked me. She sat across from me reading a book called "Dying Wish," a book of poems and stories all about death and murder. It was one of my favorite books, she had taken it off my night table.

I looked up from my knitting at her. "Why on earth do you want to poison your classmate?"

"Because he sits behind me and he's annoying."

My little girl was the image of myself when I was a child. She reminded me so much of myself when I was 10, but she was so much more confident and that I was proud of her for. I did everything I could to encourage her interests and joys, something I didn't have growing up.

"Sleeping nightshade will shut him up for the entire day. I've used it on Aunt Ophelia many times," I said with a wink.

A smirk crossed her face. It was rare that Wednesday smiled. It wasn't that she was unhappy, she just didn't see the need to. However, electrocuting her brothers and death and destruction put a genuine smile on her face. Again, a child from my own heart.

Pubert, my adorable little baby, had become very explorative recently. His latest fascination was with knives. His dolls had many stab wounds and if you were to take a walk around the house there were several knives sticking out of the walls. After finding him trying to stick one in an electric socket one day, Gomez had put tape over all of the outlets around the house, something we hadn't done since Pugsley was a baby.

One afternoon, Gomez and the kids were playing a knife throwing game while I sat on the couch next to them with Pubert in my arms. At first I had thought my baby demon was getting sleepy and had started to rock him, but I guess the excitement had woken him up again because he was starting to get restless. I kissed his forehead and put him on the floor.

A few minutes later we heard a shout from Lurch across the room. Everyone looked over in alarm and found Pubert sitting on the floor looking triumphant while a knife was sticking out of Lurch's foot.

Wednesday and Pugsley stifled laughs while Gomez and I ran over to him.

"Alright Lurch, sit down," Gomez instructed. "We'll get the knife out. Ready?"

Lurch quickly shook his head but Gomez pulled the knife out anyway. Another scream followed. "Whoa, that's a deep cut," Gomez said. "Kids, come look, it's fascinating!"

I picked up Pubert. "You naughty little baby!" I said to him. He put his thumb in his mouth and smiled. He was as bad as his siblings but he was a sweetheart. I kissed his cheek anyway and he made a baby sound that warmed my heart.

My children were my world. Every day was a new adventure with them. Things never got boring around the house with them around.

Suddenly Gomez is by my side. I lean into him as I wrap my arms around his waist.

"Te quiero amor mia," he says.

I'm eternally grateful to my husband. He gave me our beautiful babies. I had always wanted to be a mother, and he made my dreams come true.

"Darling, come to bed," I had said to him one night early in our marriage. There were no little feet running around the house, no crying babies, no kids running into our room jumping on the bed early in the morning. Three years into our marriage, it had just been us.

He had gladly crawled into bed with me and soon we were engaged in passionate kisses ready for what we had longed to do all day. But there was something on my mind that night. I needed to talk to him before I could even think about making love to him. "Gomez."

He looked down at me concerned. "What's wrong querida?"

"There was something I wanted to ask you." Why was i nervous? I could talk to my husband about anything and everything. How could this be any different?

"Whatever it is, you can tell me Tish," he said gently.

I laced my fingers in his with a renewed confidence. "Are you ready to have a baby?"

He was clearly surprised by the question but a smile touched his face. "If you're ready then I'm ready my love."

I was overcome with joy. I hugged him tightly and kissed him. "Thank you Gomez!"

He looked into my eyes, his smile still remaining on his face. "I guess we'd better get to work then."

Soon after we were pregnant with Pugsley. Two years after that we had Wednesday. And a few years after that we decided we weren't done yet and had Pubert.

Because of my sweet husband I had the most incredible family I could ever ask for and I was eternally grateful to him.


	4. Waltz of the Flowers

Waltz of the Flowers is by Tchaikovsky. Waltz of the Flowers

I'd always had an odd relationship with flowers. Most girls loved flowers; flowers like daisies, sunflowers, and lilies. If there's one thing you should get a girl, it's flowers, right?

I don't hate flowers. I can appreciate their beauty. I understand why many women love flowers. I personally find them unnecessary. They don't add anything to the beauty of the world, as a matter of fact they detract from it.

My disdain for flowers goes back to my childhood. The first time I had ever refused a flower I was in first grade. The kids at school would play weird games to get someone to notice them. One day the little boys decided to give the pretty girls in the class flowers and the girls made it a competition that whoever got the most flowers was the most desired in the class. I didn't care very much. I didn't need validation from a boy.

Of course my sister Ophelia was drowning in flowers and reveling in the glory it gave her.

I sat in the grass on the playground ripping the petals off of a sunflower watching the boys practically throw flowers at her resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

There was a shadow over me. I looked up to find a boy named Mike standing over me. He was a pudgy faced kid with messy brown hair and freckles. He held out a lily to me. "Here you go."

I looked at him in shock for a moment. No one had bothered to give me a flower. I stared at the white and pink petals for a moment billowing lightly in the breeze. What would I have done with it? Those were two of my least favorite colors. It would just sit and collect dust and eventually die.

"No thanks," I said. "I don't like flowers."

He looked confused. Another boy name Jeff, who just loved to fawn over Ophelia, pulled him away. "Just give it to Ophelia. She's the pretty one and she actually likes flowers."

I glared at him. What a thing to say!

But believe it or not, Mike and I became good friends after that incident.

On another occasion when I was ten, before I was able to finally convince my mother to let me quit dance lessons, Ophelia and I were give a bouquet of flowers after the show. A nice gesture for sure, but they looked like an eyesore in the room which was dark and covered in gothic paintings and posters. I found that the thorns fit the aesthetic of my room much better so I found a pair of scissors and cut off each and every one of the flowers. It was the perfect decoration!

As soon as I was done my mother came in and found the floor littered with rose petals. "Morticia, what have you done?!" she exclaimed. "Those beautiful flowers!"

"I like them better this way."

"On the floor?!"

"I like the thorns."

I could see her eye twitching as she tried to think of some way to scold me. Instead she walked off in a huff unable to think of anything more to say.

When I was 18, my boyfriend Dax (the worst boyfriend anyone could imagine by the way) gave me a bouquet of roses as a Valentine's Day gift. I accepted it gratefully knowing he had given them to me out of kindness even though he knew I didn't like flowers. The next day, I in my mother's garden in one of her dainty white lawn chairs, and snipped the petals off knowing they would look much prettier with just thorns.

"What are you doing to your flowers?!" Dax exclaimed as he came towards me.

"I like them this way."

"I spent money on those!" he said angrily.

I put the shears on the table in front of me, surprised that he was so upset. "You know I like my flowers this way…"

"This is the last time I buy you flowers Morticia!" he said before storming off.

Ophelia walked by as she picked more flowers to add to the flower crown on her head. "What's with you and flowers? How do you ever expect him to marry you if you keep cutting up his gifts?"

Gomez was the only person who ever understood my dislike of flowers. One afternoon when we were still dating, we were walking through a sculpture garden, one of my favorite attractions in the city. There was a huge sculpture that featured an array of flowers constructed from metal.

"What's your favorite flower querida?" he asked.

"I don't really like flowers," I said cautiously. Everyone I knew thought my preference was strange. I desperately hoped the love of my life didn't think so too.

He just smiled. "Then I won't get you flowers."

I was shocked but I couldn't help but smile. Of course Gomez would understand. I picked up a rose from a bush and broke off the petals leaving only the thorns. "I like them better this way."

He kissed my cheek. "I do too."

The day before our wedding we were decorating for the big day. We had thick spider webs, bats, bats, and spiders. It was perfect. I was arranging my thorn patterns along the aisle while my mother who had been helping out just shook her head.

"Don't you want nice flowers?" she said. "Normal weddings have big bouquets of roses and daisies."

These days my mother's comments about how weird I was bounced off me as if she were talking to a wall. "I like thorns mother. Besides, daisies don't fit the aesthetic."

Gomez came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I think they're perfect cara mia." He kissed my lips. "Just like you."


	5. Pavane for Dead Princess

**Pavane for Dead Princess is by Maurice Ravel.** Pavane for Dead Princess

I lay in the dead grass on a pitch black night with my head behind my hands staring up at the dark sky. The graveyard was such a comfort to me, and it made me wonder not for the first time what it would be like to die. I lay here in the spot Gomez and I had already decided to be buried in and it put a smile on my face to imagine a comforting death with him by my side.

I had always so different from other girls. While most little girls liked fairy tales, I preferred to read Grimm stories. Other girls liked Disney princesses, I preferred the villains. Ophelia would dress up like a fairy or a unicorn for halloween, I would go as a witch or a demon.

Another thing that set me apart was my fascination with death. I found it to be a comforting concept, the one thing that was certain in life was that we would all day someday. And ever since I was six years old, I had a desire to experience it.

My father had taken Ophelia and I for a drive. It was raining. Another car lost control and hit us. I don't remember what happened after that. All I knew was that I woke up afterwards in a hospital bed with my mind reeling from such a surreal experience.

Everything around me had been hazy. It was like I was in a fog. It was dark, with a bright light up ahead of me. I wasn't afraid. I felt at peace. My mind felt at rest. I had always been such an empath, people and situations affected me so deeply within my soul and my mind was always racing with emotions. Not here. Here I felt at rest, I felt light, I felt whole.

There was a figure up ahead of me. I couldn't tell what it was. Maybe it was an angel. I hoped it was a demon, or a fallen angel. Maybe it was satan.

"Am I dead?" I asked.

"Do you want to be dead?"

Before I could answer, I opened my eyes and I was in a hospital with my family standing over my. My mother was crying and hugged me as soon as she saw me wake up. My father was talking to the nurse.

"Morticia!" my mother exclaimed. "Thank god you're okay!"

"I was dead," I said.

"No, honey, you weren't," she said.

"Yes I was," I insisted. "It was nice. They asked me if I wanted to die…"

My mother took my face in her hands and looked at me seriously. "Morticia that's nonsense. You were not dead and you do not want to die."

In the years that followed I longed for that experience again. I wanted to understand what it was and feel that way again. No matter how unbelievable it seemed as the years passed, I was not going to let myself believe that it was a dream. I didn't want to die, but I wanted to see how close I could get to death to be able to have that experience again.

No, I didn't want to die...or did I? Later in life I began to wonder if death was the answer. I wasn't afraid of death. That much was certain. We would all die eventually but if death really was a more peaceful option, if I could feel so much tranquility in a state of death that would calm my troubled mind, why did I not take the opportunity and find some way to die?

But no matter how many knives I pressed into my skin and into electrical sockets in a subconscious attempt to see how far I could push myself to the point of pain and brush the edges of the depths of death, I didn't want to die.

There was so much beauty in the world. Such dark beauty that was as misunderstood as I was and if there weren't people here to appreciate it, then it would fade into nothingness. The night, the moon, the rotting bodies in a graveyard, and the sharp fangs of vampire bats were all things that I loved and wanted to experience more of.

Though I didn't want to die, my racing mind and the weight that I carried on my heart was crushing. In many ways it was involuntary, in many I found ways to exacerbate it on my own. If I couldn't be physically dead on the outside, I could be dead on the inside and that was enough for me.

"Cara mia."

I opened my eyes and my husband was standing in front of me. If there was anyone in this world who completed me, who made me feel as alive as I should be, it was him.

I stood up and took his hand. He flashed me that endearing smile that I liked so much, and we went to sit hand in hand on the bench in the middle of our home graveyard.

"Just think, someday we'll buried here," I said, my mind wandering back to the ultimate goal, the sweet death that I longed to share with him. "Side by side, in matching coffins, six feet under." The lust filled his eyes at the thought of what we longed for. I took his face in my hands and moved closer to him, letting his presence envelop me as if I were buried in the ground we sat above. "Our lifeless bodies, rotting together, for all eternity."

He took in a sharp breath as he wrapped his arm around my waist. The thought of it was as lovely to him as it was to me. "Cara mia."

"Mon sauvage," I whispered before placing a deep, passionate kiss on his lips.


	6. The Girl With The Flaxen Hair

**The Girl With The Flaxen Hair is another one by Claude DeBussy** The Girl With The Flaxen Hair

I'm in the conservatory, watering my many pots of deadly nightshade. The house is covered in my most favorite plants. They're always quite a talking point for guests, whether they're admiring their dark beauty or passing out from the poison. I approve of both.

I feel arms around my waist as my husband comes up behind me. Always romantic at heart, he wastes no time covering my neck in kisses. I lean back into him and sigh. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." He removes the watering can from my hands and places it on the table in front of me then begins to kiss my lips. "Being away from you for even fifteen minutes is too much to bear."

"Did you and Fester find Thing?"

"The little rascal was hanging around the neighbors yard." I feel him smirk against my skin. When he appeared out of the ground in her garden, her scream was quite a sight."

I can't help but giggle. "Oh Thing."

He turns me to face him and places a passionate kiss on my lips that makes me immediately melt into him. My husband can bend my body to his will any time he wants to, and he does it quite often. He knows exactly what his touch does to me. It's thrilling.

"Querida, I need you," he breathes against my lips. "When was the last time we made love?"

"This morning," I say breathlessly. I grip the front of his black satin shirt pulling him closer to me. "Pouvons-nous continuer?"

A low growl emits from his throat. "When you say things like that, how can we not?" His kisses become fiercer, his desire growing taking me along with him until we're pressed against the table, the sounds of our growing passion filling the room…

"Ahem."

We look up to find Lurch standing in the doorway.

"Miss Ophe…"

"Morticia!" my blonde sister exclaims as she pushes past Lurch. She looked between me and Gomez critically. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it," Gomez said adjusting his collar.

"Are you ready to go shopping Morticia?" Ophelia asks.

I had completely forgotten I told Ophelia I'd go shopping with her. But I look at my husband longingly. I was still fully aroused by him and I wanted nothing more to go to our bedroom and finish what we started.

He placed a kiss on my lips. "Go have fun." He leans close to my ear. "We'll finish later my darling."

His words send a shiver down my spine. "I love you."

I follow Ophelia out to her car and while we're on our way to the mall she proceeds to tell me how she'd just gotten back together with her ex boyfriend who she broke up with a month ago.

Ophelia may not have been so great in the love department, but she excelled in everything else. Our prim and proper parents preferred her over me any day. Ophelia was the epitome of the perfect daughter: elegant, lady-like, obedient, feminine. I couldn't count how many times in my childhood I'd heard "Why can't you be more like Ophelia?"

In school she was the popular one while I faded into the background. She was the leader of the popular kids. All the boys wanted to date her and she had many boyfriends.

I recall a time when I had just gotten home from studying with my best friend Sam and as soon as I walked through the door I heard Ophelia in a shouting match with her latest boyfriend, the third most popular boy in school (she had already dated the first and second) Mark.

Mark was storming down the stairs while Ophelia was at the top, her long wavy blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders. "Get out Mark! Just get out!"

"You're fucking crazy!" Mark shouted back at her.

"Back at ya!"

Mark walked past me, he seemed to not even notice I was there, and soon he was gone.

I walked upstairs tentatively expecting to see Ophelia crying like she did whenever her boyfriends broke up with her. Instead she was sitting on her bed in her pink bedroom tearing up pictures of her and Mark.

"Um, are you okay?" I asked.

"I hate men Morticia! I hate all of them!" she exclaimed. She tossed the photo scraps onto the floor. "Oh well, I'm going out tonight. Help me pick out something to wear," she said walking over to her closet. "Hey, you should come!"

"Me?"

"Oh yeah, why not? You never come to parties."

"I'm not the partying type," I said still uninterested.

"Come on, it'll be fun."

I knew if I said no she'd continue to try to wear me down. "Fine," I said with a sigh.

"Yay! You need something to wear." She turned back to her closet. "I'm sure there's something in here for you…"

"I'm not wearing any of your clothes." All of her clothes were pink. I'd never be caught dead in any of them.

"Well you only own black clothes!"

By the look I gave her, she knew I wasn't backing down.

Finally she sighed. "Alright, fine, let's pick out something from your closet."

After much fighting, we settled on a black mini dress and boots for me and Ophelia wore a pink skirt and crop top. That night I went with her to the party being held at her friend Alicia's house. It was loud and crawling with drunk high schoolers. I couldn't believe I had let her convince me to come.

"Wipe that look off your face. It's going to be fun, I promise!" she said leading me inside.

We walked through the door and it was even louder inside.

"Hey guys!" Ophelia said as we met up with a group of her friends who were all dressed in similar skimpy clothes.

Throughout the party I was handed drink after drink which I kindly refused, walked in on people hooking up, walked in on people doing drugs, and an hour in I was ready to go home.

Ophelia was the life of the party though. Everyone knew her, even the people who didn't go to our school. Everyone seemed to want to dance with he and she was having a blast. Once again, Ophelia was the center of attention and I faded into the background. But if it meant avoiding getting stepped on by drunk people, I was okay with it.

And Ophelia being the pretty and popular sister didn't bother me forever. As a child I felt like nothing I did was right compared to her, but by then I could have cared less. I'd rather have been myself than acted as something I wasn't just to be better than her.

In the mall we go to Sephora and Macy's and then Victoria's Secret. Victoria's Secret wasn't really my style but I did manage to find something black and lacey that Gomez would like.

"Is that for Gomez?" Ophelia asks when I picked it up.

"Yeah, I think he'd like this one a lot." As I say it I become lost in thoughts of what tonight would hold for us.

Ophelia looks at me for a moment as if deciding how to react.

Gomez was supposed to marry her. My parents had it all set up so that Ophelia would marry the richest man in town. They wanted nothing but the best for their perfect daughter.

Little did they knew that Gomez and I had met two weeks before they planned to set him up with my sister. Neither of us knew what they were planning. All we knew was that we were blissfully in love.

That day I was in my room think about none other than him when the doorbell rang. I had been told that my parents were expecting a rich suitor for Ophelia. All I could do was shrug it off. What did it matter that Ophelia would marry a rich man when I had my true love by my side?

I went downstairs to politely say hello only to find that Gomez was at the door! The hurt and betrayal I felt at seeing him there, holding hands with my sister was unimaginable. "Gomez?"

"Tish…" he said.

I had never been so angry at him as I was at that moment. "I don't believe you!" I shouted at him. "I trusted you!" I had trusted him with my heart and soul. I thought he was different than other guys. I thought I had finally found in him someone who loved me for who I was but I was wrong. And I was hurt beyond belief.

I couldn't even look at him anymore. I ran off to the backyard to cry in peace.

I couldn't tell whether I was more mad at him or Ophelia. Ophelia always got whatever she wanted. She was perfect in everyone's eyes and now she was perfect in his too. It seemed like she had everything and she always took whatever I had from me. I finally had something good in my life and she had taken that away too.

Then I found out that Gomez never wanted to marry my sister, he didn't even know about the set up. He asked me to marry him right there and I said yes. Then we told Ophelia…

"You whore!" Ophelia shouted at me. "I can't believe you did this to me!"

"But Gomez and I were already in love…" I tried to explain.

"You're supposed to be my sister and you stole my man!"

"I forbid this!" my mother exclaimed. "I absolutely forbid this! Ophelia is the older sister and she should get to be married first!"

"But mom…" I tried to explain again.

"Pierre, help me out here!" my mom said to my dad who just nonchalantly sipped his tea.

"As long as one girl gets to marry a rich man, I don't care."

"You're impossible!" My mother turned back to me. "We're not allowing you to go through with this! Ophelia should rightfully get married!"

Ophelia got in my face. "You whore! You bitch! You backstabbing…!"

Gomez stepped in front of me defensively. "Hold on a second Ophelia. I just met you today. We can't get married after knowing each other for two hours. I love Morticia more than anything. She's my heart and soul. I don't want to spend my life with anyone but her. I can't marry you."

Ophelia looked back and forth between us angrily and then burst into tears and ran off. Within seconds we heard her footsteps going upstairs.

"Ophelia, wait!" my mother exclaimed as she and my dad ran after her.

Ophelia was mad at me for a really long time after that. It was only recently that our relationship is anywhere close to a normal sister relationship. For a long time she tried to steal Gomez away from me and wished that he would leave me for her. Sometimes I got the feeling that she still did.

For a moment she looks between me and the lingerie I held then turns to walk off. "Well have fun then."


	7. Daybreak

**Daybreak is another song by Ravel.**

 **I feel like this story could use some more smut ^.^**

Daybreak

I usually wake up in the morning feeling so hot it's as though I'm drowning in lava. This morning was no different, I was so hot. I woke up confused like I always do but it doesn't last long when I realize I'm so hot because my husband's strong arms are wrapped around me. I could always count on one thing: my husband sleeping next to me in the morning, holding me close as if I'd somehow slip away from him.

I sighed happily and cuddled into his chest. He unconsciously held me tighter. We would have no many other things to do throughout the day; taking care of our children, working, and other daily activities but for now I reveled in the feeling of being next to him.

As always his soft, warm skin seemed to be even warmer when he was fast asleep as he enveloped me in his embrace. His muscular chest rose up and down with his soft sleepy breaths and I ran my fingers through his chest hair. His usually sleek hair was disheveled,partly falling across his forehead. His eyes were closed and he snored softly lost in a deep sleep.

I brushed a finger across his lips. He didn't flinch. Gomez was quite the heavy sleeper. Often times it was extremely difficult to wake him up. This posed a challenge for me this morning.

I placed a soft kiss on his lips. I got no response from him. I kissed him a little harder. He flinched. The next time I kissed him seemed to be the moment that woke him up. He hugged me closer as he responded to my kiss. As always, the feeling of his lips moving against mind and his body pressed against me sent my nerves racing. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan.

He started to roll over and I quickly jumped at the opportunity to be on top of him, not breaking out kiss in the process. After a few minutes, we broke our kiss. I looked into his sleepy eyes which mirrored my joy at being the first thing he saw in the morning.

"Good morning," I said happily as I ran my fingers through his black hair.

"Good morning beautiful," he said running his hands up and down my waist. It made me shiver.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"I did because I was next to you," he said brushing my hair out of my face. He then pulled my face back to his and i gladly kissed him as lovingly as I could. "Do we have to do anything else today?" he said longingly as he continued to kiss me.

If only we could spend the entire day in bed like this. It had been a long time since we had been able to do that, we had so many responsibilities now. But for now I would make the most of it. Of all the things I needed to do today, pleasing my husband and letting him know how much I loved him was the most important. I ran my fingers down his chest as I gave him a sensual look. "I'll give you something to look forward to for tonight."

"Tish," he breathed before he kissed me again, harder than before. I could tell he wanted to be on top of me. Gomez craved control. It turned him on exponentially to dominate me and most of the time I let him. But the only thing that turned him on more was when I was in control of him.

He was already erect and right between my legs. As our deep kisses continued, I rubbed along his length, not allowing him to enter me yet. Based on the increased moans and the way his breathing picked up, I could tell he was getting desperate. He held my hips in place to enter me but I stopped him. I grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. He looked me in the eyes with anticipation.

"Tish..."

"Pas encore, mon amour," I said with a smirk.

"Cara mia," he said struggling to break his wrists free. He was much stronger than me, he could have if he wanted to. But he also loved when I controlled him. "I need you."

"If you're good, I'll give it to you sooner."

He smiled. He liked it when I played games. But he bit his lip and complied with me as I kissed every inch of his body avoiding the one spot he wanted me to be. The birds chirped outside having their morning songs, but the sound of his moans was music to my ears.

I ran my tongue slowly up his length and he let out a deep moan. I felt myself become more aroused at the sound. He had no idea what he really did to me with the simplest gestures.

I took him in my mouth and kept my eyes on his face as I pleasured him. As hs breathing picked up and his moans increased, I could tell he was close. I kept going. He then gripped my hair and pulled me off of him bringing me to his face to kiss me.

"I need you querida."

"Je connais ma chérie," I said seductively knowing my French words would push him over the edge.

This time I allowed him to enter me and I met with the incredible feeling of just him.

After we finished, we lay under the covers holding each other tightly, skin flushed, catching our breath as we came down from the incredible rush that we gave each other. When we were together it wasn't just having sex, it was even more than making love. It was the deepest connection of our souls. We were truly one. He was the other half of my heart and the only thing I needed to feel complete.

He ran his fingers through my hair and looked into my eyes. His were so dazzling. Whenever he looked at me this way it made me melt inside. "You know how much I love you?"

I giggled. "More than anything?"

He placed a kiss on my nose. "More than anything in the entire universe."

I hugged him tightly. "You're perfect."

He buried his face in my neck. "I think we should stay here all day."

I ran my fingers through his hair comfortingly. "I would like nothing more than that."

Suddenly there was banging on our door.

"Mom! Dad! Pugsley tried to poison me!" Wednesday exclaimed.

Gomez and I sighed.

"Tell him you'll poison him back!" I called.

Gomez sat up on his elbows and looked down at me. "Looks like it's time to get up."

I kissed his lips. "We'll pick up where we left off tonight," I said with a wink.


	8. Danse Macabre

**A song by Camille Saint-Saens. A title that fits Gomez and Morticia perfectly.** Danse Macabre

The ballroom of our mansion is alive with our annual charity ball. Gomez and I are literally swimming in money so we do everything we could to give back. We'd started the ball years ago and it was always a success.

I make my rounds through the room talking to our guests, one of which was the Amore twins who had caused great strife between Gomez and Fester some years ago.

"Morticia, you look lovely today," says Flora.

"Yes, where did you get your dress?" says Fauna.

"Thank you ladies," I reply humbly. "Gomez got it for me. It's custom made from Balmain."

"Leave it to Gomez to give you such an amazing dress."

Couples dance back and forth around the room. It reminds me of many dances I've been to over my life. My father was popular in the real estate business and we were always at fancy dances like this. My mother made sure her two daughters looks like the belles of the ball always hoping that we would end up finding a nice rich man to marry. Ophelia danced with anyone and everyone. Being blonde and beautiful and outgoing she had no problem taking the hand of every man that approached her for a dance. Most of the time, I danced with the men out of obligation. Every now and then there was someone I found attractive but unlike Ophelia, I didn't want to dance with anyone and everyone. I wanted to dance with someone who felt right, who wasn't too overbearing, and who wasn't always stepping on my toes. I never found someone who I found that I really had chemistry with.

I stop at the corner of the ballroom next to a bouquet of thorns I had cut myself. Certainly it's my family's ball and I have an obligation to interact with all of the guests but admittedly socializing for two hours straight makes me emotionally tired. It's the part of me that enjoyed seclusion.

It's not until I see my husband reenter the room that my energy perks back up again. He looks incredibly handsome tonight in his black velvet suit, also custom tailored from Balmain. He's looking around the room with a purpose. I can tell he was looking for me and I walk toward him eagerly. He notices me coming his way and a smile immediately touches his face.

When I reach him, he holds my hands and places a loving kiss on my lips. "Are you having fun?" he asked.

"I am, are you?"

He puts his forehead on mine. "I am now that I'm with you."

Gomez is the only man who could make me blush. He's so charming.

He gives me another kiss. "Do you want to dance?"

"Of course."

It wasn't until I met him that I found someone I was truly comfortable dancing with.

On our third date, we went to an undergrounds restaurant and dance club, a place that we would continue to go to to this day. We sat across from each other and had a fantastic dinner. At that moment the orchestra began to play a really beautiful song.

"Do you want to dance querida?" Gomez asked.

"I'd love to," I replied.

He held out his hand to me which I eagerly took. I'd never danced with him before, but with the way he was gentle and assuring I could tell it was right before we even stepped out onto the dance floor.

We had reached the middle of the floor. He grasped one of my hands in his while the other wrapped around my waist. Like everything he did with me, it was deliberate. He never held back any ounce of affection for me.

As the orchestra played a hauntingly beautiful number, we began to slowly move along with the music, our steps easily falling into sync.

My heart pounded but when I looked into his eyes, all of my nerves seemed to vanish as quickly as they had appeared. As always, never had anyone looked at me with the kind of devotion that Gomez did and for that my gaze stayed locked on his as we swayed across the dance floor. We then began to get a bit more daring. He twirled me around, our steps became more complicated. The trust we put into each other made the dance all the more enchanting. As the orchestra picked up in intensity, so did we.

After one final spin he ended right on the final note of the song by dipping me so low that my hair was touching the floor and placed a deep passionate kiss on my lips. I didn't even notice until we stood up that everyone in the room had been watching us.

People part the way for us as we make our way onto the middle of the dance floor. We've sort of built a reputation over the years for stealing the show with our romantic dances. The orchestra starts a particularly romantic ballad and we glide easily across the floor.

As we dance, I think back to that night we had our first dance. It had been the most incredible experience of my life. Never had I danced with someone that way. No one had ever made me feel so alive just by dancing. We didn't stop after that. We literally danced the night away reveling in the incredible chemistry we had together. It was only when the place shut down for the night at 3 a.m. that we stopped but even then we danced the whole way home.

Many years later, dancing with Gomez is no different. He holds me close and not once does he take his eyes off me. He trades off the lead with me, allowing me to dominate as I so often crave. The many years that we've spent dancing together have given us time to create our own signature moves and in the process of our dance we create new ones.

The song ends and I look at my husband mirroring the exhilarated smile that he had on his face. I hardly notice that our guests are applauding us as I take his face in my hands and give him the most passionate kiss that I can muster.


	9. Nocturne

**Nocturne is by Chopin. Very M related content in this one ^.^**

Nocturne

My husband and I were in a constant battle for control. Our deep, passionate desire for each other also contained the desire to fully dominate each other, an action which turned us on infinitely.

I craved the dominance my husband had over me, but I was not submissive to him by any means. I longed for the adrenaline rush that came with tying him to our torture rack, blindfolding him, and having my way with him. Our intimate activities were filled with whips and chains and various torture weapons. Pain fascinated us as much as death. It also aroused us.

I never realized how much I craved control over a man until I met Gomez and he unleashed the deviant hidden within me. The first time we made love I wasn't afraid to kiss and touch him anywhere that would emit a groan from him but I hadn't yet discovered what it was really like to bend him to my will or let him have his way with me as the demon that he was.

It wasn't until our honeymoon that we fully realized the extent of how far we could really go with each other.

Our honeymoon was in Transylvania and the night after our wedding night, we entered the dark tranquility of our honeymoon suite, one that my husband had spared no expense on. As soon as we stepped through the door, he swept me off my feet and I found myself being twirled around the room. With my arms wrapped around his neck I could help but laugh at the pure bliss of the moment.

He placed me on the bed, gentle as he always was with me, and climbed on top of me. I immediately pulled him to me and kissed him as lovingly as I could. The longer my lips remained on his and his hands roamed my body, the more I wanted the incredible ecstasy of being married that began last night when we arrived at our hotel.

There was a loud clap of thunder from outside. We exchanged an equally thrilled look.

"I love the sound of thunder," I said breathlessly.

"It's a perfect night," he said.

I ran my fingers across his cheek. "Darling, every night with you is perfect."

He took my hand in his and kissed my fingers. "Then I guess we'll have a perfect night every night for the rest of our lives."

I sighed as he moved up my arm to my neck. "I'd like nothing more than that."

He had arrived at my lips and I could feel him smiling through our kiss. "Me too querida."

Our passion increased as the moments wore on. Within no time our clothes were off and I was so aroused I could hardly think. He sat behind me, kissing my shoulder blades making shivers run down my spine. I was ready. I wanted him to bend me over and take me right now.

"I want to try something," he whispered.

"Anything you want," I said softly my mind reeling with what he could possibly want to try.

He took my hands and pulled my wrists together. I felt myself being tied up. He wrapped his tie around my wrists and secured it tightly. I couldn't have moved my arms if I tried. I gasped as he then took my breasts in his hands and pressed his lips to my neck.

"Sexy," he said in a husky voice.

My heart was pounding. The friction between my legs had increased a thousand times over. "Gomez…"

He pushed me forward so that I was laying on my stomach. I spread my legs for him, hoping he would take the hint to get inside of me. He didn't.

Instead he kissed slowly up and down my back sending the warm shivers down my back once again. Coupled with the feeling of his fingers in me now, my nerves were now raging through my body. I was shaking under him, moan after moan ripping through me. I struggled against the tie holding my wrists together, desperate to touch him and kiss his warm skin. The fact that I couldn't move, that he held me down and I was forced to bend to his will, turned me on exponentially. I writhed under him, moaning his name. There was nothing else I could do but beg and he way he continued in that agonizingly slow way of his.

"Gomez...please…"

"Are you sure Tish?" he said in that deep sexy voice that would to make me melt for years to come.

I shouted again as he moved his fingers in and out of me faster. "Yes! Please Gomez!"

And so he obliged, thrusting in and out of me hard. Again, I struggled against the tie. I needed to break free of them. I needed to grip onto something. I needed to _touch_ him. The fact that I couldn't drove me mad.

He gripped the loose end of his tie and pulled it firmly so that I really couldn't move anymore. I couldn't struggle anymore. I was left to surrender to him, my body completely losing control but having no ability to move all I could do was scream out the immense pleasure he was causing me.

I loved having him take control of me. Some of the best nights we ever had involved many handcuffs and ties wrapped around my hands, blindfolds, and, my favorite, whips. After that night, we went out and bought each of those items and spent the rest of our honeymoon exploring how far we could go. To this day we'd never found a limit for either of us. Our love culminated in our desire to control and cause each other pain and pleasure.

Although I deeply enjoyed being dominated by him, as I said, I was not submissive by any means. My greatest joy was to control him. I loved the sounds of his screams of pleasure and pain, doing any number of acts to cause him intense bodily pleasure while he begged for the one thing we really wanted.

Tonight is no exception. He's on the bed, completely naked in front of me. I have him handcuffed to our headboard. The only light in the room in the few candles on the bedside tables. The thunder and lightning crash outside. It's the perfect night to control him.

I stand at the foot of the bed. I'm wearing nothing but a lace black corset and a matching thong. I know that in itself will drive him mad, he loves to be able to tear lingerie off me. I'm running my favorite whip through my fingers, an antique I found at a store in Death Valley with nine whip ends. He's looking at me anticipation, I know the wait is killing him.

"Do it Tish," he says.

I run the nine ends down his chest gently, over his fully erect penis, and down his right leg. My only response is a smirk.

The handcuffs tighten as he moves his hands. I know he wants to touch me already. "You tease."

I giggle lightly. I find a certain thrill from doing this to him. Just waiting for what I will do is torture enough for him.

Finally I make me first hit. It nips him on the chest. He draws in a sharp breath. The action makes my silk panties even wetter. I hit him once again, intentionally hitting his erection. He groans. He's aroused. He wants more. I hit him repeatedly. The sounds of his screams and moans turn me on. The way he struggles against the handcuffs satisfy me.

"Tish...I want you querida."

After one more hit I let the whip fall to the floor. I crawl across the bed to him. He thinks I'm going to get on top of him. He's wrong. I run my fingers lightly over his erection. He groans again. He tugs against the headphones again. He wants to break through them but he can't.

"Cara mia!" he exclaims as I take him in my mouth.

I work my mouth on him in the expert way I've developed, taking him as deep as possible. He likes to run his fingers through my hair and move me up and down on him as I do this. The fact that he can't drives him mad and this satisfies me. The sounds of his moans almost make me give in but I continue. I want him to scream. I want him to beg for me.

And sure enough he does.

"Tish, baby, please," he says. "Cara mia, I need you."

I like the sound of that. I take my mouth off him and seductively remove the thong that is now soaked with my arousal. I leave the corset for him to take off. I move on top of him and sink onto him. We're met with the incredible pleasure that always comes with being connected. I move up and down on him a few times, allowing him to see all of me. I lean down to kiss him and as I do, I undo the handcuffs. Lucky for him, I want him to touch me too.

As soon as he realizes it, it's as though the demon in him has been released. He sits up and his lips crush onto mine. Hard, biting kisses full of all of the pent up desire he held through our torture session. The next thing I know, I'm on my back as he's pounding me as hard as he can.

After we finish, we're laying under the thick covers wrapped in each other's arms. The smoke from the candles floats into the air above our heads and the storm outside as turned into a soft, light rain. It's nights like these that I live for.


	10. Once Upon A Time In Paris

**"Once Upon A Time In Paris" is by Erik Satie if you want to listen while you read.**

Once Upon A Time In Paris

Gomez and I were always traveling. We had the money and the means to so we traveled as often as we could, especially before we had our children. At one point in our marriage it was rare that we spent any time at home at all.

One of the first places we traveled to following our honeymoon was Paris. I had been to Paris a couple of times before, my father's sister lived there so I had gone to visit her in my youth. Gomez had also been a few times. But something about being there together made it all the more special for us.

We arrived in the evening and spent the night in our hotel. The next morning, after making love and taking a long, scalding hot bubble bath together, we were getting ready to go out and explore the city for the day. While I stood in front of the full length mirror in the bedroom putting on a black sundress I caught Gomez's eye behind me and I couldn't help but smile. He was on the other side of the room only wearing a pair of jeans. I bit my lip at the sight of his muscular chest.

Obviously he noticed and was immediately by my side. His arms were around my waist and he started to kiss my neck. I immediately melted into him. "Mmm, darling…"

"I love you so much Tish," he said as he proceeded to kiss me. I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You look lovely today."

I ran my fingers down his chest. There was a scar on it from the night we spent in our dungeon at home last week. I had tied him to the torture rack and whipped him until he was begging me to ride him. "And you look sexy as always mon sauvage."

He growled as he kissed me again, this time with a growing intensity. "Cara mia," he moaned. His words sent shivers down my spine.

A second later my feet were off the floor and he carried me back over to the bed. He lay me down and crawled on top of me. He was intoxicating, every kiss and touch made my nerves race even more. He began to pull the spaghetti straps on my dress down, kissing every inch of skin he exposed in the process until my breasts were exposed to him. I arched my back into him as he caressed and kissed them.

The thought of what we had done that morning crossed my mind and turned me on even more. He had tied me to the headboard that morning and choked me as he gave it to me from behind and I had retaliated by blindfolding him while I rode him until he came deep inside me. I loved my husband and I loved making love to him so much.

But I was also hungry. It was after 11:00 and we still hadn't eaten yet. I knew Gomez would make love to me all day but I was craving some authentic French croissants. I reached above me and found a pillow. Then I playfully hit him in the head with it.

He looked at me in surprise and broke into a laugh when he saw my playful smile. "So that's how it is, huh?" he said mischievously.

I sat up on my elbows and smirked. "Yes it is," I said defiantly. "What are you going to do about it?"

He started to tickle me. I lay back again laughing. He knew all of my weaknesses. He knew that I was extremely ticklish and he took advantage of it. "Gomez!" I exclaimed. "Alright! I surrender!"

He stopped tickling me and I took advantage of the moment and pushed him over so that I was laying on top of him. He tried to touch me but I pinned his hands about his head.

"That's hot," he said with a playful smirk.

I laughed again. "You're crazy."

"Crazy in love with you querida."

I couldn't resist. I leaned down and kissed him. "Come on honey, let's go get breakfast, I'm starving." I got off of him and adjusted my dress.

"Sex for breakfast doesn't count?" he said as he got up and pulled a shirt out of the dresser drawer.

I grabbed a brush and quickly ran it through my hair. "It does but it doesn't fill me up with croissants."

"Alright fine." He came back over to me and grabbed my butt. "But you're mine later."

I placed a kiss on his lips. "And I wouldn't have it any other way my love."

We finally managed to get dressed and then we left our hotel. There was a really nice little restaurant nearby and they were still serving breakfast so we went inside. We were seated at a table and Gome held my hand across the table while we looked at our menu's. I looked up for a moment and found him looking at me with the most endearing look on his face. It made me smile.

"Do you know what you want?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I haven't looked yet. I was too busy looking at you," he said kissing my hand. He looked down at his menu and a few seconds later I saw his face morph into one of confusion. "Um, Tish…?"

I should have known he would be confused. The menu was entirely in French. Gomez knew a little bit of French but he wasn't very fluent. "They have pancakes and waffles," I said knowing that would be what he'd want the most.

He gave me a grateful smile. "I'll have the waffles."

The waiter finally came over. He was a young man about our age with black hair that hung to his shoulders and a beard. "Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider?"

"Bonjour, je vais avoir des oeufs et un croissant," I said. "Il aura les gaufres."

"D'accord. Rien d'autre, belle dame?" he said looking directly into my eyes.

I looked at him in shock for a moment. He had just called me beautiful, right in front of my husband! He must have assumed Gomez didn't speak any French at all but surely he would have picked up on that? I glanced at him and saw that he was more focused on me. Me speaking all of this French was more than likely turning him on and he was impatiently waiting for the waiter to leave so he could kiss me.

The waiter was still looking at me with flirtatious eyes. I looked away from him. "Non, merci."

"Je reviens tout de suite." He winked at me before walking away.

As soon as he left Gomez kissed my fingers. "Tish, your French is so beautiful."

For the time being I was distracted from the waiter. "Merci mon amor," I said sensually.

It seemed like in a split second he had moved his chair to the other side of the table to sit next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me over and over. "You're the most lovely, divine woman in the entire world cara mia," he said between his kisses. "Say something else in French. I love it so much."

I giggled. "Tu es tellement sexy et parfait."

He knew what that meant. "So are you querida."

A few minutes later the waiter arrived back at our table. I noticed him pause when he saw the affection Gomez was covering me with. He cleared his throat.

"Merci!" I said. Sure enough Gomez began to kiss me again. I didn't stop him. Instead I affectionately returned his kiss hoping the waiter would get the point.

He put the waffles in front of him and the croissant and scrambled eggs in front of me. After he put my food down he locked eyes with me again. "Puis-je vous obtenir quelque chose d'autre jolie femme?"

Gomez stopped kissing me and glared at him. At least he knew what that meant. "Hey! Stop flirting with my wife!"

"Je ne parle pas anglais," the waiter said. Something in his eyes told me that he did actually speak English. He looked at me again. "Bon appetite mon cher." He then walked off.

"He's flirting with you!" Gomez said.

"Yes, he is," I replied as I took a bite of my croissant. He continued to look upset. I put my hand on his. "Gomez, do you really think I care?"

"Well...no. No, of course not. If I spoke French I swear…" He looked like he got an idea. "Tish, how do you say fuck off in French?"

"Gomez!" I said incredulously. "I'm _not_ going to tell you that."

"Come on Tish…!"

"No!"

"Fine."

We proceeded to eat our breakfast. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and I thought he had gotten a text from Fester. But then I noticed the wicked look in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking over his shoulder. I saw that he had Google translate up. "Gomez!"

"I won't do it, I swear," he said putting his phone away.

After we finished the waiter came back to the table with the bill. "Avez-vous aimé votre petit-déjeuner chéri?" he asked me, again obviously flirting.

"Va te faire foutre!" Gomez said.

I facepalmed.

The waiter looked surprised. "Excusez-moi?"

"You heard me," Gomez said. "Va te faire foutre!"

The waiter glared at him and then looked at me expecting me to scold my husband but I was holding back a laugh. It seemed to make him angrier. "Américains stupides."

"Back at ya," Gomez said. He reached into his wallet and put the money for our food on the table. "Au revoir." We stood up and exited the restaurant.

Once we were outside I broke down laughing. "You're horrible!"

He put his arm over my shoulders and kissed my cheek. "That's what he gets for flirting with my lady."

We continued down the street, the Eiffel Tower coming into view as we went on.

"What do you want to do today Tish?" he asked. "We've got all of Paris at our fingertips."

"Let's go to the catacombs Gomez," I said excitedly.

He kissed my lips. "You have the best ideas. Let's go."

We went to the entrance to the catacombs and waited a bit for the tour to start. Once they were ready, we descended into the dark catacombs with a tour of five other people and a tour guide who luckily spoke in English. The other people on the tour looked scared or worried, but Gomez and I were almost giddy with excitement. One of our goals had always been to see the catacombs together and now we were finally doing it.

We continued on, listening to stories about where the bodies we saw came from and various wars and secret hideouts that catacombs had served as. I reached up to brush my hair out of my face and I noticed the diamond earring Gomez had gotten me was gone. "Gomez," I said.

"What's wrong cara mia?" he asked.

"My earring fell out," I said in distress.

"We'll find it querida." We broke off from the group and began to look around. It was dark and hard to see the floor even with the flashlights from our phones and the torches that lit the way.

"Sweet heart, I'm so sorry," I said sadly. "I lost your beautiful anniversary gift."

"It's alright Tish," Gomez said as he crawled on the floor trying to find it. "If we can't find it I'll get you another one."

We looked for a few more minutes and I was starting to give up hope.

"Found it!" Gomez said.

"Gomez, you're amazing!" I said happily. He handed me the diamond and I put it back in my ear.

"Where did the tour group go?" Gomez asked.

"I think they went this way," I said going down the hallway on our right. We followed it but after fifteen minutes we didn't find the group we were with.

"Do you think we're lost?" he asked.

"Possibly," I replied. "It's exciting isn't it? All alone in the deep dark catacombs surrounded by rotting bodies. It's absolutely divine."

Gomez wrapped his arms around my waist. "Tish, you turn me on when you say things like that." He started to kiss my neck and I let out a happy sigh.

"Do you remember, darling, the story of Philibert Aspairt?" I asked thoughtfully. "In 1793 he got lost in the catacombs and his body was found 11 years later. What a tragic way to die."

"Sounds romantic," Gomez said as he continued to kiss me. A thought occurred to him and he looked into my eyes. "Do you think we'll find his body?"

"I hope so Gomez."

We continued on our journey through the catacombs and had no luck finding the rest of the tour group. But we had fun looking at all of the gruesome remains and coming up with stories of how they could have died.

Eventually we reached a door at the end of the hallway. "What do you think is in here?" Gomez asked.

"I hope its deadly," I replied.

Gomez opened the door and we were amazed. It was like a full blown restaurant and movie theater complete with a projector screen, tables, couches, and a fully stocked bar.

"Wow," I said.

"I've heard of this before," Gomez said looking around in amazement. "They found this years ago. No one knows who set it up."

"This is fantastic!" I exclaimed. "A evening in the catacombs, can you imagine it?" I went over to the projector and flipped the switch but nothing happened. "It doesn't work."

"Well it's probably really old. I doubt anything in here still works," Gomez said. He went over to the bar and picked up a bottle of wine. "Want some hundred year old wine?" he said dusting it off. "Hmm, interesting. This one is from three years ago."

"I guess we aren't the first to have some fun in here."

"Oh well, bottoms up Tish," he said pouring it into two glasses.

We went over to one of the couches and sat down.

"Isn't this romantic darling?" I said. "Hundreds of feet under ground surrounded by hundred year old skulls. I've always dreamed of spending a romantic evening in the catacombs."

"Me too Tish," he said placing kisses on my neck. "We should do this more often."

"We definitely will." I put my empty wine glass on the floor and he did the same so that our focus was completely on each other. Our lips connected over and over in a fiery dance of passion. Something about the moment was turning me on so much. There was nothing I needed right now more than his incredible body. He began to take my dress off in the same motion he had that morning and proceeded to pull it all the way off.

The rest of our clothes came off just as quickly and we wasted no time kissin and touchin every inch of our bodies. Laying me back down across the couch, he proceeded to finger me and work his tongue on me in the master way that he did and easily brought me to an orgasm. I lay there panting, trying to regain my consciousness and he moved too get inside of me but I wouldn't allow him.

Instead I pushed him into a sitting position and, while on my knees, took him in my mouth as deep as I could. He ran his fingers through my hair guiding me up and down all the while letting out moans that made me quiver with desire for him. After awhile, I couldn't take it anymore. I needed him so badly. I moved to sit on his lap and proceeded to sink down on him.

Our moans echoed off the walls as we made love. The moment was incredibly hot and erotic. Moving from our position where he was behind me, I wanted to ride him again. This time I sat facing away from him knowing how much he liked to see me from that angle. He kissed my neck and my back making me shiver and sure enough bringing me to another orgasm.

Wanting to be in control as always, he lay me down so that he was behind me. His arms around me holding me close, he was slamming into me hard. Then he was on top of me completely. I wrapped my legs around him drawing him closer to me. He held my hand and looked into my eyes in the way he always did that touched my soul. I felt like we were soaring together as we both came.

We lay there cuddling for a long time. We didn't bother to get dressed, it was always better to feel his skin on mine. Our bodies wrapped around each other and our lips connected, we were in a state of pure bliss.

Eventually we decided to get up and try to find our way out of the catacombs. But if we were going to die in here like Philibert Aspairt, that was fine with us.

We walked hand in hand through the dark hallways and found another tour group coming around the corner.

"What are you doing down here?" the tour guide asked.

"We got lost," Gomez replied.

"You poor things, come join our tour," the tour guide said.

We fell in with the group and started to walk with them.

"I don't know if you heard but there was a strange moaning echoing throughout the catacombs," the tour guide said. "I've never heard anything like it. It was like the ghosts of the dead were awakening."

"Hmm, that's interesting," I said nonchalantly as Gomez and I exchanged a knowing look. Maybe the room we were in wasn't as closed off as we thought.


	11. Reverie

**"Reverie" is another one by Dubussy, Lots of Debussy here but they're the best.**

Reverie

I'm standing on the balcony of our house overlooking our backyard. The sun is setting casting a glow over the graveyard. Bats rustle through the trees. It's a lovely night.

This day has been nothing but lovely. July 13, our anniversary, the day Gomez and I had gotten married 15 years ago and our lives changed forever. So many years, three children, and so many incredible experiences with him. I can't possibly be happier.

We had a very low key anniversary this year. We spent the morning enjoying each other's bodies and the children made breakfast for us with the help of Mama. We spent the rest of the day wrapped in each other's arms while the rain poured outside for most of it. Any minute now we're going out to dinner at our favorite restaurant. As I stand here in the peaceful tranquility of the evening, I can't help but remember, for the millionth time today it seemed, this day so many years ago.

I had met Gomez hardly two months before. He proposed to me two weeks after we met and I of course said yes without hesitation. I barely knew him but at the same time I felt like I had known him my whole life. No matter what, I knew we were meant to be together.

My family didn't think so. They had wanted Ophelia to marry Gomez and they weren't shy about their opinions of our marriage. My father eventually mellowed out and gave in, my mother and Ophelia not so much. It's a miracle to me that they even came to the wedding in the first place.

But as I sat in one of the back rooms while by best friend Sam curled my hair, none of that mattered. It didn't matter that Ophelia sat in the corner glaring at me or that my mother had been pacing the whole day trying to find something to say to make me change my mind. I sat there looking in the mirror at the 21-year-old girl wearing a stunning black wedding dress with a permanent smile plastered on her face.

Never had I been so happy as I was at that moment. Nothing else made me happier than Gomez. All my life I'd felt such a loneliness, and a restlessness. There was always something that I needed to calm me, someone I can be myself around without having to worry about any judgment, and that's what he was for me. I never thought I'd find what I had in him. After my last awful relationship a couple years ago, I wasn't sure if a true love existed. But it did, and he was waiting at the altar for me so we could walk off into forever hand in hand.

"There, you look gorgeous," Sam said when she had finished. She placed the black lace veil on my head. "Doesn't she look stunning Ophelia?"

Ophelia's glare hardened. She was still convinced I had stolen her man no matter how many times I tried to explain to her that Gomez and I had met and fallen in love weeks before our mother introduced him to her and he'd had no idea of the engagement in the first place.

"Lovely," she said sarcastically before standing up and leaving the room, possibly to o complain to my mother that her tactics to break up me and Gomez hadn't been working.

"Don't mind her," Sam said to me. "You really do look beautiful. Are you ready?"

I stood up as well. My heart had been pounding nonstop all day and the excitement wouldn't go away. "I'll always be ready for him."

The wedding was starting. I waited by the door for it to be time for me to come in. My father approached and stood next to me.

"Don't you look gorgeous?" he said taking my hand.

"Thanks dad," I replied.

"I'm happy for you Morticia. Really. He's a really good man, I can tell."

"You're not still upset?"

"No sweet heart. I want you to be happy. Your mom and Ophelia...they'll come around. Don't you worry."

I gave him a hug. It was the first time I'd ever truly felt like my father really paid attention to me and looked out for what was best for me. "Thanks daddy."

He began to walk me down the aisle. Our guests stood up as I entered but I paid them no mind. My focus zeroed in on the man at the front of the room. My god, he was handsome! The suit that he wore was perfect and accentuated every feature that i loved about him. His eyes fixated on mine, at first looking shocked to see me and then his expression morphed into a loving smile.

My heart beat faster with each step I took. We were moving to slow. I wanted to let go of my father, run to Gomez, and kiss him on the spot. But I resisted and it seemed like a million years before we finally reached the front of the room.

My father handed me off to him with a nod and went to take his seat. Gomez held my hands and looked into my eyes. I wouldn't have been able to peel mine away from his even if I tried.

"You look stunning cara mia," he said.

"Thanks Gomez," I replied. "And you look so handsome."

The opening statements began. I hardly paid attention. The only thing I cared about was the man in front of me. I had to force myself to not kiss him on the spot.

"Gomez, recite your vows to Morticia."

It was the moment we had been anticipating. He gave my hands a squeeze as he began his vows.

"Tish, ever since the moment I saw you in the graveyard that night, I knew you were the one I was meant to be with. Every second I'm with you I feel complete, I feel alive, I feel like the luckiest man in the entire world to have a woman in my life who is beautiful in every possible way. I never knew what was missing in my life until you came and filled the emptiness in my heart. I love you more than I could ever put into words Morticia. I promise, Cara Mia, to love you with every ounce of my being forever. To live without you, only that would be torture."

My throat was tight and my eyes were filled with tears by the time he was done. Never had anyone spoken to me so honestly and sincerely. He was offering his heart to me. It was like he was speaking to my soul.

"Morticia, recite your vows to Gomez."

At this point, I wasn't sure if I could, I was so choked up with emotion. But the way he lifted my hand to gently kiss my fingers as if he knew what I was thinking made me take a deep breath and begin.

"Gomez, you are the most incredible man I've ever known in my life. You lift me up when I'm down, you make me laugh, you make me feel loved, you understand me in ways that no one else ever has. They say that everyone has a soul mate and I knew from the moment we met that you were mine. I promise that I will always do everything I can to return your love and give you everything that you deserve and more. I love you, I will love you and cherish you for all of eternity. A day alone, only that would be death."

Gomez Addams, do you take Morticia Frump to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do."  
"Morticia Frump, do you take Gomez Addams to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I immediately threw my arms around his neck and kissed him as hard as I could. The way he held me close, his lips moving against mine, was the most blissful thing I could ever have imagined. This was it. This was real. We were finally married and from here on out I would have my soul mate by my side forever.

"Tish."

I turn around when I hear him open the door. "Hi mon amor."

He runs over to me and takes my hand in his. "Querida, you're so beautiful!" He kisses up my arm and finally arrives at my lips. My heart doesn't beat any less fast than it did the first time he had ever done this. "Mi mujer perfecta, sublime, de mi corazón."

"Mmm, Gomez, I love you."

He looks into my eyes. "I love you too beautiful one." He places a kiss on my nose. "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course." I give him another kiss. "Happy anniversary my love."


	12. Requiem

**"Requiem" is by Mozart. Don't hate me for ending the story this way XD.**

Requiem

My heart was broken and my soul was obliterated. I didn't see any way I could ever go on with my life at this point.

He had died so suddenly. We had discussed our time of death many times. Our deep fascination with death left us fantasizing over how we would go together, hand in hand, our lifeless bodies rotting together for all eternity. Our time was near, we were old now. We anticipated the day we would die together. Never would I have imagined he would go first.

I was alone, I was unprepared. For sixty years I lived with this man. His life was mine and my life was his. He had taken my life with him and I was nothing but an empty shell without him.

They had put him into the ground yesterday. He was gone. I would never see him again. I would never experience his sweet kisses, his arms around me, his incredible body as he loved me as hard as he could, or the way he looked at me like I was the most important being in the world to him. Just once I wanted to hear his smooth as silk voice whisper the words "Cara mia" into my ear one more time followed by a passionate kiss on the lips.

The day after the funeral, after another sleepless night alone in our bed, I sat beneath the altar at the church by our house. I didn't come here often. I wasn't a religious woman by any stretch. But something in my heart needed a reason. Why had my heart and soul been ripped away from me like this?

I looked up at the crucifix above me of the man so many people worshipped. They would do anything for him. They devoutly followed him out of love...or was it fear? Either way, I didn't love or fear him like so many others. At the moment I hated him.

"Why did you do this to me?" I said growing more angry by the second. "Why did you take away the most important thing in my life?!" I was shouting now, the hot tears streaming down my face. "We were supposed to die together! Why didn't you take me instead?!"

His dead wooden face looked at me silently. It was as if he was mocking me. It infuriated me even more.

I picked up the closest item, a chair, and I threw it at him with all of my deteriorating strength. There was a crack and a smash as the chair hit the floor. It had cracked the wooden face taking a piece of his nose with it. It didn't do enough to ease the agony in my heart. I collapsed to the floor and cried my heart out. "Gomez, my love, I miss you so much!"

A few minutes later, I heard footsteps behind me then arms wrapped around me. "It's going to be okay Morticia," Fester said gently. He had been trying to console me through my pain the past few days but nothing would ever be able to take away the absolute aching in my heart.

"No, it's not," I cried. "He was everything to me Fester. _Everything_. Why did he have to go? Why couldn't it have been me?!"

"Because he would have been in the same state you're in now," he replied sadly. It was true, Gomez had told me time and time again he couldn't live without me. His heart was my heart and his life was mine as well. If I had gone first, he would have been just as hurt. This was why we were supposed to die together.

"Come on, let's go home," Fester said. I slowly stood up and followed him out of the church. I looked back at the crucifix one more time with its broken nose. I'd spent my life with a deep fascination with death, but never would I have imagined it would be so cruel.

Our bed seemed cold without him. I hadn't been able to sleep for days but that night my body had finally given up on me.

When I opened my eyes, I was no longer in our home. There was nothing around me but a hazy grayness. It looked familiar. I'd never forgotten that car accident when I was a child and I had died briefly. Could this possibly be the same thing? For a moment I was almost thrilled at the thought that I had died in my sleep. Anything was better than living without my husband.

"Cara mia."

My heart nearly melted when I turned and saw him. "Gomez!" I ran over and jumped into his arms. He was exactly as I remembered him. He held me close to him and kissed me over and over as the tears streamed down my face. I couldn't possibly get enough of him. "Am I dead my love? Have I finally died so I can be with you again?"

"I'm afraid not my beautiful one."

It was like my world had been shattered once more. I then buried my face in his shoulder not having the strength to stay upright anymore. "I miss you so much!" I cried.

"I know querida," he said hugging me close to him. "This didn't quite go according to plan."

I looked into his eyes and ran my fingers across his cheek. "Were you in any pain darling? Was it agonizing?"

"Not at all. I'm disappointed," he said with his usual playful smirk.

"My darling, I don't know what to do. I can't go on like this. I can't go on without you."

"I know my love, we were supposed to be together always."

"I want to join you. What do I need to do?"

He placed his forehead on mine. "Querida, it's not your time yet."

My heart sank with disappointment. "Are you sure?"

"No Tish, the world still needs you. You have such a full life left to live."

"My life is nothing without you. You are my life darling. I've spent 60 years with you, I can't spend another second alone. The pain is...it's just too much to bear."

He looked into my eyes for a moment, the way he always did with such adoration and affection. "You can make it your time."

"I want to," I said eagerly.

"I want you to do whatever you want to do," he said seriously. "I want you to live your life to the fullest cara mia, I want you to be there for everyone who needs you. But the choice is yours."

I ran my fingers through his hair. "Mon amor."

He placed a deep passionate kiss on my lips. "Mmm Tish, your French drives me wild."

I could feel him starting to fade away from me. "Gomez, what's happening?"

"I'll see you soon Tish." He gave me one more kiss. "I love you."

"Gomez, no! Don't leave me again! Please!"

I sat by his gravestone the next night in the graveyard of our home that didn't even feel like a home anymore with him gone. I rested my head on his gravestone, running my fingers across the stone. Being here was the only thing that brought me any source of comfort these days.

He was buried right where he wanted to be, the empty space next to it was for me. It had been our plan all along. That spot wouldn't be empty much longer.

I looked once more at the piece of paper in my hand then folded it up. I had gone to see each of my children once more that day. I didn't tell them my plan, they would all have tried to talk me out of it. I had made up my mind. I was nothing without Gomez. I was merely a shell of my former self. Everything that I was had died along with him.

"Gomez, my love, I've thought about what you said. Now is my time. I know it. I'm nothing without you by my side mon cher. It's time for me to be with you again."

I picked up the knife I had brought with me. It was long, silver, and shone in the moonlight. It was his favorite. I had fantasized about death throughout my life. I had come up with countless scenarios of how I would die. In this moment, I was not afraid. I was ready. I wanted to be with my soulmate again.

The back door of the house opened. "Morticia!" Fester shouted. "No!"

It was too late to save me. I shoved the knife into my chest as gasped at the sharp penetration. I stared in shock at my hands which were now covered in my own blood and within a moment, I fell over.

Fester bent down and held me in his arms. Through my darkening vision I could see him sobbing. "What have you done?!"

I couldn't help but smile as the blood spurted from the wound and filled my mouth and the tears poured from my eyes. I wasn't in pain. I was too numb to feel pain. In fact I was almost giddy with joy. "I'm going to be with my husband again, Fester."

Everything went black.


End file.
